wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooser's Kind World
Synopsis "Wooser becomes omnipotent. His powers know no bounds, changing the weather, changing even the laws of nature and finally even consuming the world." '-via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser is sitting in the living room, on the couch where Oshirase Wooser normally sits. He speaks to the fourth wall and asks if they ever wondered who she is. He clears the air by saying that he doesn't know and probably shouldn't ask either. Wooser is lying on the floor eating a rice cracker and notes to Darth Wooser that he had suddenly become omnipotent. Darth Wooser asks what his powers exactly do and Wooser replies that he can basically do anything and the only clear answer to his statement is the confirmation. Wooser backs this up by changing the rice cracker that he was eating into a mochi cracker, which shocks Darth Wooser, who then asks if that was too plain to be omnipotent. Wooser gets up and grabs an empty glass cup and says that he's thirsty. The cup is suddenly filled with newly appeared water and Darth Wooser is shocked even further and asks if it was a magic trick. Wooser says "If I do the same thing on a larger scale..." and turns the weather from sunny to a thunderstorming state. Rin walks into the house completely soaked and Wooser summons a cloud that dries her up completely. Rin is amazed of this and she says "I simply evaporated the moisture", conforming that Wooser had taken over her consciousness and tells Darth Wooser that he is speaking through Rin. Speaking as Rin, Wooser notes that the concept of individuality is absent from him and he is now projecting to the entire room. Len walks in and asks what's going on and Wooser speaks through both Rin and Len noting that the radius of his perception is expanding rapidly enough to cover the planet. Rin asks Len to look for something on TV. As Len turns on the TV, there are multiple news segments in Len's channel surfing, including Sumako telling that many small eels have been discovered within a sea, Supika reporting a mass expansion of Tottori Wagyuu cows, a report by a newsman on about every single child being born a girl and the cause of it being investigated. after Darth Wooser looks at Wooser, the latter asks that there was no harm in having a little fun with omnipotence, which shocks Darth Wooser. Wooser sits in a peculiar position like a doll and starts glowing after saying that his nose itches. Another news report on the air pollution vanishing from multiple cities, another on a 20-year war ending alongside all of the world's other wars and one more on a technology to eliminate radioactive waste. Len turns off the TV saying that it's news everywhere and Rin brings them both some tea. Darth Wooser turns around again at the glowing Wooser, whom notes that restoring the environment is humanity's own problem, just like his itchy nose. Darth Wooser tells himself that all of this will destroy the world's balance and Wooser replies that he is the world and his consciousness expands to the entire universe. Darth Wooser tells Wooser that he could end up being buried in the vastness of infinity, meaning it's as if he's in a void of emptiness as he becomes a god. Len pulls out a lottery ticket and tells Rin that it's a winning one and Yuu and Miho ask the other girls out to eat. This reminds Rin of the fridge being full of Tottori Wagyuu beef and Len asks to eat all of it with everyone and says that it's likely Wooser's meat. Rin asks what Wooser was doing and Len replies that he's being one with the universe again, implying that he had done such a thing before. Len tells Rin to prepare the meal and Rin walks off to the kitchen to cook the beef. Darth Wooser is in shock and dismay on Wooser being unable to enjoy all the blessing that he had created and that omnipotence is a rather sad thing. After the end credits, Oshirase Wooser greets the audience in a bar alongside Baltan and Kanegon of "Monster Bar Cheers!". She taunts the fourth wall on asking her how old she is or who she is and threatens to make them regret the day that the viewer was born. She counters this by saying "Just kidding!" and gets Baltan and Kanegon in shock. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Darth Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Oshirase Wooser * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken (Endcard) * Ajipon (Endcard) Guest Characters * Sumako * Supika * Baltan * Kanegon Points of Interest * This episode's guest characters are Baltan and Kanegon of the Ultraman Franchise spinoff anime, "Monster Bar Cheers! (Kaijuu Sakaba Kanpai!)". The poster can be seen on Kanegon's side of the bar, but it is out of focus in the background. * Returning guest characters are Sumako and Supika, the hosts of the Ultra Super Anime Time programming block. Their first appearance was in Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 6. * Unlike the scene before the opening credits and the scene after the ending credits, this entire episode contains a different art style than most of the anime franchise. The first time anything like this was done was in Awakening Arc, Episode 1. * Unlike in most episodes that she appears in, Oshirase Wooser appears after the ending credits of this episode. Normally, she appears before the opening credits, but for this episode, Wooser appears instead. * This episode continues the trend of 12th episodes being involved with and containing scenes of Outer Space in the Wooser anime franchise. Quotes * Wooser: "If I do the same thing, on a larger scale..." (Turns the weather from sunny to rainy.) Darth Wooser: "Impossible." Rin: (Soaked from the rain) "Ah! It started raining all of a sudden!" * Darth Wooser: "Master..." Wooser: "I've attained Omnipotence. There's nothing wrong with enjoying it a little, right?" Darth Wooser: "What's going to happen to this world? Why of all people..." * Wooser: "Restoring the environment is a problem for all of humanity to solve, but my itchy nose is my own problem." Category:Episodes Category:Season Three